Nós tentamos
by Uhura
Summary: 1965, Minerva McGonagall, altos e baixos e histórias de amor.


_N/A: I'm back! E essa oneshot eu dedico à querida KindestHuntress, pela inspiração que suas fics mais recentes me trouxeram, e à minha velha e talentosa amiga Pearll, com um agradecimento especial pelas contribuições e motivação. Um beijo ainda pro namorado, caso ele passe por aqui. Espero que gostem. Deixem um review comentando o que acharam, vou ficar bem feliz. Beijos e até a próxima! ;)_

* * *

**Nós tentamos**

O vento uivava, cruel e crucitante, soprando com violência a neve fresca contra o meu rosto nu. Não era quatro da tarde e já escurecia. Eu, sem lanterna nem nada, segurava a varinha com força enquanto apertava a capa junto do corpo. Com a outra mão, mantinha o chapéu no lugar. Minhas botas afundavam meio metro a cada pisada, abrindo rispidamente um caminho naquele branco sem fim; uma caminhada penosa de volta ao castelo. Lágrimas frias cortavam o meu rosto, queimando como lâminas por dentro e por fora. Despreparada e sozinha, tremia, não sei se de frio, de tristeza ou de ambos. Respirava com dificuldade, sentindo o pulmão arder por completo. Os passos pesados me doíam as pernas, as mãos ardiam e os ouvidos frios me doíam lá no fundo. Tive que parar por um minuto ao chegar às escadarias. O gelo escorregadio não me teria nenhuma pena, então não podia vacilar. Subi com cuidado, e, exausta, empurrei a grande porta de carvalho com as duas mãos. Ela rangeu alto, arrastando gelinhos consigo e deixando entrar o vento que vinha da floresta. Dentro, um calor encantado me envolveu em um abraço carinhoso. Bati os pés com menos força do que gostaria e, sentindo a pele recém-exposta formigar desconfortavelmente, fechei a porta e respirei bem fundo.

Receosa de que me vissem naquele estado, só me permiti recuperar rapidamente, e já me transformei em gato. Assim, deslizei pelas escadas, corredores e salões, quase que invisível, como um fantasma. Naquela noite não chorei mais nenhuma lágrima. Havia mágoa dentro de mim, tanta que era quase como se fosse ódio puro. Não só por ele, mas por mim também, pelos meus sonhos, pela ilusão que tive, pelas escolhas que fiz. E eu que pensava que era outra, que tudo estava diferente, que pensava que o passado já não importava... me dei conta, finalmente, que histórias não se apagam, amor tampouco.

Mas agora, traída e abandonada por quem eu havia traído e abandonado primeiro... era como finalmente ver a realidade. Era como finalmente abrir os olhos para a vida. Não se pode ser romântica por muito tempo quando o universo, frio e vasto, te joga na cara como são as coisas. Parte de mim, até então, acreditava secretamente que ele, Doug, tão puro e tão bom, também se guardava pra mim. Para um dia, talvez... para uma outra vida, quem sabe... eu não sei, era irracional, uma tolice, uma verdadeira tolice. Deixei de ser uma menina e foi naquele exato momento. Eu cresci e endureci. Me tornei uma mulher não pelas mãos de um homem, mas pelas mãos da vida, da tristeza e da solidão. Ele tinha me deixado, não como eu o tinha deixado. Ele tinha me deixado _de verdade_, para ter outra, para ser de outra. Não era mais meu. Eu estava sozinha.

Foram três longos dias de secreto sofrimento até desabar nos braços de meu mais querido amigo. Ele era o que de mais próximo eu tinha de chamar de alguém. Meu amigo, meu querido amigo. Foram muitas noites compartilhadas junto da lareira, jogando xadrez ou conversando. Eu não demorei a perceber que algo dentro de mim tinha mudado. Meu coração, ferido e desamparado (mas finalmente livre!), batia mais depressa outra vez. E eu, assustada, temia o pior. Temia por mim. Pobre, pobre de mim! Algumas pessoas não nascem para o amor, era o que eu repetia à noite, ao me deitar. Mas aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso me perseguiam aonde quer que eu fosse, e eu, indefesa, só pude tentar me fechar, fugir, me esconder dentro de mim mesma. Mas como, se ele também estava lá? se estava em toda parte? Albus.

– Minha cara Minerva – um dia ele me disse – a primavera desabrocha em flor. Veja que lindos esses brotos, essas cores. Venha, venha, caminhe comigo pelos jardins, vamos tomar um pouco desse ar. Ver os passarinhos e os pequenos insetos de novo. Vamos, nós merecemos, eu e você.

Me estendeu a mão, tão gentil, tão doce. E eu, perdida naquele eu-e-você... Ah, por que faz assim, Albus? Por que me tenta? Por favor, por favor não me machuque, eu repetia em pensamentos, de novo, de novo e de novo. Por favor, pare agora, antes que seja tarde, antes que já não possa me conter... antes que eu te ame.

Mas já era tarde.

Caí de amores, caí como se desmaiasse. Toda a minha razão, toda a minha dureza, minha força e minha sensatez caíram. Eu estava apaixonada outra vez e já não me lembrava de como tinha sido antes. Albus, Albus, Albus. Para o meu coração, de repente, as velhas histórias já não tinham mais a mesma cor. As dores do passado, tão intensas que foram, tão devastadoras, já não eram assim tão terríveis como antes. Para o meu coração, então, só havia ele. Albus. As cicatrizes antigas já não doíam mais, nem mesmo nos dias gelados de tempestade. E era tudo por causa dele. Albus, Albus, fique perto, fique comigo.

Tolices voltaram a povoar meus sonhos, como se eu fosse menina outra vez. Aquele jeito infantil era o culpado, com seus doces coloridos e suas canções cantaroladas ao acaso. Aquele modo de sorrir de canto, enquanto fazia piadas tolas que poucos podiam entender. Tão doce, tão doce e tão atrevido. No meu quarto, à noite, comecei a chamá-lo de meu, assim bem baixinho. Logo eu, quem diria, cometendo esse tipo de travessura perigosa! Mas era tão gostoso fazer de conta que nem ao menos podia pensar em resistir. Tudo culpa dele, e de seus olhos azuis tão vivos. Albus.

Mas esse foi só o começo, logo isso cresceu dentro de mim, me envolvendo sem que eu me desse conta. Lançando seus esporos malignos a cada pedacinho mais secreto de mim. De certa forma, é como um parasita o amor, perigoso e astuto. Não, não, a culpa já não era dele. Não a essa altura. Fui eu, eu quem alimentou isso, eu quem saboreou cada devaneio… Sim, eu me iludi. Me iludi terrivelmente, achando, imagine, que seria inofensivo. Eu posso parar e tudo vai voltar a ser o que era antes, eu repetia. A culpa foi toda minha.

Meu pobre Albus, confiava em mim como sua melhor amiga, compartilhava comigo pensamentos, planos e idéias das mais variadas… e eu, como uma gatuna, furtava um pouquinho disso tudo e transformava em meu. Meu amor. Meu Albus.

Eu não sei quando as coisas mudaram, mas a certa altura eu comecei a repetir pra mim mesma que era possível. Não como vinha sendo, não em minhas fantasias secretas, mas… de verdade. Um dia, olhei bem fundo nos olhos do meu reflexo no espelho e sorri. Eu e ele. Afinal, por que não? Havia algo em mim de interessante. Talvez não fosse tão óbvio a ponto de todos verem, mas… ele já tinha me chamado de encantadora antes, duas ou três vezes. Encantadora. E esse não era um sinônimo de atraente? Mordisquei o lábio e respirei bem fundo, confiante.

Comecei, devagar e cheia de receios, a dar-lhe oportunidades. Sorrir mais, olhar mais, tocar mais, mas não a ponto de deixar as coisas óbvias (ao menos assim pensava). Alguns de meus gestos foram retribuídos amigavelmente, mas a maioria deles pareceu nem ser notada, e isso foi terrivelmente frustrante pra mim. Especialmente porque havia a possibilidade (e ela era forte) de terem sim sido notadas sim, no entanto terem também sido educadamente ignoradas. E essa frustração foi crescendo e me pondo tanto um gosto amargo na boca quanto uma pungente sensação de ansiedade no peito. A certa altura, já não podia mais suportar engolir a seco. Eu estava sofrendo como uma adolescente e isso era completamente inaceitável. Irritada comigo mesma, decidi por um fim a todo aquele jogo tolo (e visivelmente inábil) de sedução.

O meu primeiro impulso foi o de simplesmente ir até ele e falar tudo. Tudo. Que o amava e já não suportava mais fingir que não. E que se não me quisesse, eu entenderia e deixaria Hogwarts para sempre. Mas pra onde? Aquele castelo era o meu lar, e aquele homem a minha vida. Não podia ir. Mas poderia eu, depois de me declarar, voltar a fingir como antes? E a vergonha que teria, eu poderia suportar, pelos olhares de desejo dos quais ele teria então plena consciência? Foi nesse momento que eu percebi de verdade o quanto aquilo tudo era perigoso para o que já tínhamos, e também para o que eu tinha - não poderia mais trabalhar com ele depois de tamanho constrangimento. A menos que… a menos que ele me dissesse sim. Mas quão improvável era isso? Quão absurdo? Podia preferir homens (eu sabia que era possível), podia preferir mulheres da idade dele (eu disse que eu mal tinha 30, na época?), podia me ver como uma filha (isso realmente me aterrorizava) ou como uma amiga (ugh), podia simplesmente não se interessar… sentimentos, afinal, tem um quê de indomável, não? Contra o coração muito pouco se pode fazer. O fato é tudo podia dar errado. Ainda assim, algo dentro de mim me empurrava violentamente nessa direção, e por mais que eu tenha tentado resistir… certa noite acabei batendo na sua porta três vezes, trêmula e enrubescida, como um pequeno gato assustado.

Mas quando ele abriu, de pantufas e um largo sorriso no rosto… abriu-se também um sol dentro de mim, e todo o pavor que eu levava comigo se desfez em nada. Aquele diante de mim, me servindo um chá quente e biscoitos, não era só Albus Dumbledore, era também a pessoa mais querida e próxima que eu tinha. Meu amigo. Assim, quando meus lábios se puseram a formar palavras, nada que eu disse se pareceu com o que eu tinha planejado e de nada adiantou ter ensaiado mil vezes o meu discurso, as minhas promessas e o meu amor. Não seduzi ninguém naquela noite, não fui encantadora nem maravilhosa. Eu fiz o que sempre fazia quando precisava dele… desabafei toda a angústia e todo medo secreto que vinha me perseguindo, contei a ele absolutamente tudo e não fui nada menos do que completamente sincera. Como alguém que pede ajuda, eu acho, pede um norte, uma saída… Ele sempre tinha sido minha luz em momentos de confusão e… Merlin, eu não sei até hoje como aconteceu, sei que chorei e me desculpei várias vezes. Ele, intransponível e misterioso, me disse que não tinha percebido nada. Me disse que estávamos bem e que não havia por que me envergonhar. Me disse que voltasse a meus aposentos e dormisse até de manhã, porque nós dois precisávamos de uma boa noite de sono antes de conversarmos mais sobre aquilo. Saí de lá vazia. E só percebi o que tinha feito depois de chegar a meu quarto e trancar a porta com duas voltas. Não dormi nenhum segundo e nem acho que ele tenha dormido. Tudo estava diferente. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar.

No dia seguinte, e eu me lembro bem, era domingo, eu não tinha aulas. Costumo tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal mesmo nos fins de semana, mas naquele dia eu não consegui. Me sentia envergonhada, ansiosa e impotente. No entanto, por algum motivo, não arrependida. Acho que lá bem no fundo eu sentia um pouco como se não tivesse tido outra escolha. Como se a hora tivesse chegado. Eu nunca acreditei muito em destino, mas penso que algumas coisas acabam sendo inevitáveis, não por planos divinos ou seja o que for, mas pelo modo como construímos a nossa história. Eu gostaria de dizer que pensar nessas coisas me pôs menos nervosa, mas não é verdade. A cada hora que passava eu me sentia pior. Tanto que pouco antes da hora do almoço meu peito já doía e, eu, arrasada, já tinha certeza de que tudo estava acabado. Eu e ele, meus sonhos, tudo bobagem. Senti muita vergonha, muita. E então ele apareceu.

Eu estava na minha sala, tentando corrigir provas. Minha cabeça, é claro, ia muito longe. Ele bateu duas vezes na porta, de leve, já a entreabrindo. Eu soube quem era antes de levantar os olhos. Ele sorria muito terno, pensei comigo que era o mesmo sorriso que usava quando tentava acalmar algum dos alunos em uma situação complicada. Levantei rapidamente e quis cumprimentá-lo, mas não soube o que dizer. Ele tampouco. Então só nos olhamos por um instante longo, antes que ele entrasse, fechando a porta com calma e mordiscando o lábio.

– Olá… – ele disse, com a mesma expressão no rosto.

Eu forcei um sorriso, mas duvido que não tenha transmitido o constrangimento e o nervosismo que eu sentia naquele momento.

– Podemos conversar lá dentro, minha cara? Aqui é meio… formal demais… eu acho… – Ele parecia tenso também, e estou certa de que só deixava transparecer porque queria, já que, ao contrário de mim, sempre foi muito bom em dissimular o nervosismo – Mas só se não se importar.

Meus aposentos eram ligados a minha sala por uma porta discreta. E eu tinha uma saleta de estar por onde se passava para chegar ao meu quarto. Era engraçado porque vivíamos jogando xadrez lá, diversas vezes fizemos isso, e agora, de repente, era como se o ambiente tivesse tomado um novo significado. Como se o simples fato de ficar à sós representasse algo diferente agora. Eu assenti com a cabeça, ainda sem dizer nada. Fui na frente, dando lugar pra ele passar.

Nos sentamos junto da lareira e ficamos vendo a lenha estalar de leve… eu suspirei antes de tomar coragem de falar.

– Eu sinto muito por ter feito as coisas ficarem assim.

– Assim?

– … Estranhas.

Ele sorriu e se virou pra mim. Eu estremeci. Era a hora de encarar as consequências da minha decisão.

– Veja, Minerva, há muito sobre mim que você sabe, talvez mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas há também coisas que não sabe. Há um mal crescente lá fora, ainda não sei que proporções vai tomar, mas pode acabar em guerra, tudo pode ficar complicado. Eu estou envolvido em coisas que… – Parou, pela primeira vez eu o vi sem saber como dizer algo. – Há pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa para me atingir. Eu sei que soa estranho, mas quando começamos a interceder, a nos posicionar, politicamente ou não, por vezes fazemos inimigos. E nem sempre essas pessoas estão dispostas a conversar civilizadamente. Eu não tenho medo porque não tenho ninguém por mim. E há toda a complicação da Escola, há tempos que o Conselho se posiciona contra relacionamentos amorosos entre funcionários…

A cada palavra nova, meu coração ia murchando dentro do meu peito… e subindo em direção à garganta. Me recusei a chorar, tinha que manter o pouco de dignidade que me restava. No entanto, foi impossível não estremecer quando ele se inclinou e pegou minha mão.

– Eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você hoje, Minerva. Sua companhia doce e genuína é uma benção para um velho cansado como eu. Você é tão jovem e tão cheia de vida, poderia ter quem quisesse, qualquer outro. Eu não posso oferecer o futuro que você merece.

Parou por um instante, me olhando nos olhos com tristeza. Eu estava arrasada.

– Fui seu professor. A vi de saiote de pregas. – Ele tentou dar um de seus risinhos bem-humorados, mas foi em vão. – É tão complicado… Eu tinha que te dizer tudo isso. Queria que soubesse. Queria que soubesse por que não é uma boa ideia. Porque não devíamos. Você entende?... Minerva?

Eu balancei a cabeça fazendo que sim e desviando os olhos. Queria muito chorar naquele momento, estava sendo terrivelmente difícil.

– Mesmo assim acha que pode dar certo? – Ele perguntou. – Mesmo assim quer tentar?

Confusa, voltei os olhos pra ele novamente. Ele sorria, agora não mais como antes. Sorria carinhosamente, encantador como de costume. Segurou minhas mãos mais apertado e foi se aproximando devagar. Eu, boba, estava ainda tentando entender. Albus tinha me dito tudo aquilo pra depois… depois…? Deixei escapar um sorriso bobo. Senti, logo, ele roçando no meu rosto seus dedos longos. Era um gesto com o qual vinha sonhando há tempos, e… mal podia acreditar!

– Quer? Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, agora entre risinhos.

– Quero. – Eu também ri.

Nos aproximamos devagar, eu sabia o que ia acontecer e dentro do meu peito meu coração quase explodia. Quando demos nosso primeiro beijo, senti, finalmente, o que é a felicidade mais pura e verdadeira. Foi longo e doce como uma daquelas sobremesas absurdas que às vezes Albus resolve comer no café da manhã. Isso foi há 27 anos, quase 28. Nunca nos casamos oficialmente, mesmo assim ele tem sido, desde então, o companheiro mais maravilhoso que eu poderia desejar.

Sabe, às vezes eu penso no passado, penso em como tudo aconteceu, e percebo que todas as coisas foram importantes. Assim como é importante tê-lo aqui, diante de mim, andando de pantufas enquanto escova os dentes. Eu reclamo de quando ele deixa a toalha molhada na cama, espalha roupas pelo chão, esquece doces em absolutamente todos os lugares possíveis, usa o meu shampoo pra lavar a barba… ronca como um grifo por conta do maldito nariz torto que ele não aceita consertar... Mas eu tenho que admitir que o que temos, o construímos de lá pra cá, é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho. Que não posso nem imaginar como seriam meus dias sem acordar com ele ao meu lado, sorrindo e me enchendo de beijos, ou minhas noites sem o seu calor, seus carinhos sussurrados ao pé do ouvido. E que, lá atrás, quando eu achava que sabia o que era amar, nem fazia ideia. O fato é que a vida é feita de oportunidades, tudo que você precisa fazer é decidir o que quer pra si mesmo e… tentar. Tentar, tentar e tentar. O tempo passa, as coisas vão mudando, e assim vamos dando nossos passos, um de cada vez. Primeiro sozinhos, e depois, um dia… juntos, escrevendo uma só história.

_Fim_


End file.
